And So Kyoya Met Him
by Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful
Summary: "Why would somebody as cool as you fall for a crazy idea like a high school host club?" "Well, because it was a crazy idea." (Episode 24 in written story form) Rated T for some language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Kotatsu

**Hi everyone! Today, I have decided I will be writing about something other than Hunger Games :D So, this story will be about my newest addiction, Ouran High School Host Club. :) Will be completely canon, true to episode 24, so it contains spoilers for the series! Hope you enjoy, and please review it if you read!**

Chapter 1: Kotatsu

"What are these things all over the room?" asked a puzzled guest, "Are they furniture?"

It was early afternoon, and the Host Club was open for business. Most of their guests were already accustomed to the frequent costume and scenery changes orchestrated by the club's leader, Tamaki Suoh. Nevertheless, this was a new setting for all of them. They had entered Music Room #3 to find that the club's usual elegant couches and chairs had been replaced with low-lying, square tables, covered by heavy, embellished blankets.

"If my memory serves me correctly, they're called kotatsus," remarked another girl.

"Oh!" exclaimed the first, "I wondered what those looked like. I've never seen one before!"

"Neither have I!" a third girl chimed in.

"Indeed, it is a kotatsu." Tamaki had overheard their conversation, so of course, he had to step in and explain. In his opinion, one of the best parts of the Host Club was telling his guests all about the elaborate themes. "Normally they're only used in the winter. It may be a little early in the season for one of these, but I figured it was perfect for you ladies. After all, you're always one step ahead of the crowd, aren't you?" He flashed them a charming smile before raising his voice to address all of the guests.

"Now, my darlings, I hope you will enjoy today's home-styled kotatsu service, presented by our Host Club."

* * *

All the guests were enjoying themselves, as they always did, and the hosts also appeared to be having a good time. Kyoya scribbled down a note in his book, a reminder to repeat this theme in the future. As the manager and co-founder, it was his job to keep track of the club. He was about to move on, calculate their profits in a recent "fundraiser"—a euphemism for "auctioning off the hosts' school supplies on the internet"—when he heard a voice from beside him.

"I never really thought of sitting under a kotatsu as _fun_," said Haruhi, looking around the room. She was the newest member of the Host Club, and didn't quite grasp the way things worked in Music Room #3.

"Well, the ladies seem to enjoy it," replied Kyoya without looking up from his book. Haruhi scowled. Although she wore the dark pants and light blue blazer, Ouran Academy's male uniform for high school students, she was also the only girl in the club; a scholarship student with an eight million-yen debt. Kyoya assumed it was less by now. He'd have to check. He started to flip through his notebook.

"Let me guess," said Haruhi, "This kotatsu service is one of Tamaki-sempai's ideas, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Kyoya, still searching through the book. Haruhi said nothing. "What's the matter? Do you have something against kotatsus?"

"Not at all. I was just thinking about something," Haruhi told him, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Host Club was originally founded by both you and Tamaki-sempai. Right?"

"That is correct." Kyoya found the page he was looking for, and marked it.

"Okay, well here's what I don't get. Why would somebody as cool as you fall for a crazy idea like a high school host club?" For the first time since the conversation began, Kyoya glanced up from his notebook. After a brief hesitation the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Well, because it was a crazy idea," he said. He cast a glance at Tamaki, who was laughing about something with a few of the guests.

"Huh?"

Kyoya shut his notebook and started over, this time from the very beginning.

**The next chapter should also be up today! If you read, please write a review! It only takes a few seconds and means the world to me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Previous

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter! And that it's so short...**

Chapter 2: Two Years Previous

Back then, the third son of the Ohtori family was about to begin his final spring in middle school. One day, he was on his way to class when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kyoya Ohtori!" shouted a voice from down the hall. "Kyoya! Wait up!" Kyoya turned around to find voice's owner, a classmate of his, running towards him. After stopping for a moment to catch his breath, the boy smiled broadly.

"What's up? My dad told me he went to the completion commemoration for your family's new hospital yesterday. He was totally surprised! He said it was like a who's-who of the top people in every field! He asked me to be sure to tell you thank you."

_This is the son of a chairman of a major electronics company_, Kyoya remembered. It would be a mistake to act unfriendly towards him.

"It's no big deal," he said with a smile, "I hope you'll be able to attend the next one with your father." His classmate beamed at him.

* * *

When he finally reached the class, he was interrupted a second time.

"Hey Kyoya!" Two more boys walked up to him. "We just heard you're at the head of the class again!"

_This is the son of a major department store family, _thought Kyoya to himself.

"And you're going to be class rep again!" exclaimed the other boy, "For the third year in a row. How cool!"

_And this is the youngest son of a well-known Diet member_.

It was hard to tell whether their admiration was sincere. Kyoya found his mind wandering during their conversation, until he overheard a small group of students chattering about him at the back of the classroom.

"Whoa, look over there, it's Kyoya!" said one girl.

"He looks so handsome!" giggled another.

"Yeah, he does!"

_And these,_ thought Kyoya,_ are some frivolous-minded girls_.

* * *

As Kyoya took his seat, someone else said his name. He glanced up; another of his classmates stood in front of his desk. Kyoya wondered if class would start soon; maybe then he wouldn't have to have a conversation with the boy.

"Hey, Ohtori. How'd you like to come visit my family's villa in the mountains?"

_This one's the son of a prestigious funds manager_, Kyoya reminded himself, before he could say something he would regret.

"You guys can come, too!" the boy called to the rest of the class, "It's beautiful up there. You can see so many stars! We've even built a small observatory." He turned back to Kyoya.

"My father likes to use the villa for vacations, so we might see him while we're there," he said apologetically. But there was really no need to apologize.

_I couldn't care less about stargazing_, thought Kyoya, _but I'm very interested in meeting your father._

"That sounds like a great idea."

**Working on the next chapter now! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Daunting Task

Chapter Three: A Daunting Task

"My, my, my, Kyoya." Fuyumi chided her younger brother. "You're really going to impose on his vacation just to meet his father?"

"I'm not imposing. I was invited," Kyoya pointed out as he wrote in his notebook, "He asked me to join him at the villa. It's simply a give-and-take situation, sis."

"Why does everything have to be so manipulative with you?" Fuyumi tried, once again, to fit the last of Kyoya's shirts into his dresser drawer. "Did you think that, maybe, they honestly just wanted you to come look at the stars with them? I think it's really sweet! Two young men bonding underneath the stars." Kyoya tried to concentrate on his notes, but it was a challenge with the sound of the wood drawer being repeatedly slammed shut by his sister. And it only sprung open again. He sighed.

"Fuyumi. Would you please stop it? I've asked a million times to stop rummaging through my drawers like that."

"What was that?" asked Fuyumi, "I'm not rummaging. I'm just trying to organize all your clothes for you, Kyoya!" She returned to the task of fitting his clothing into the dresser. In her frustration, she started taking garments out again and shoving them to the very back. Crumpled shirts and trousers began to pile up around her.

"It won't go back in! I know it fit in here!"

"Why don't you just let the maid take care of that?" said Kyoya. Fuyumi sighed and gave up on the dresser. After all, it wasn't the reason she was in here.

"Listen, Kyoya," she said, "I know Dad's really strict, and he puts a lot of pressure on you, but you're different than our older brothers. Remember, he doesn't expect as much from you. So it's okay if you take it easy sometimes."

_That was a lie_, thought Kyoya, _It's not okay. I can't do that_.

"I know," he told his sister, "I will never be successor to the Ohtori family. I'm not like my brothers. All they had to do was follow the path that had been promised to them. A path that keeps heading upward."

"Kyoya—"

"It's because I'm the third son that I can't relax. I'll surpass Father's expectations of me and I will respect my brothers, and never step on their toes in the process. How can I demonstrate my abilities without exceeding the limits of being the third son? I have a daunting task. I must paint the perfect picture on a canvas that has already been placed inside a magnificent frame." Fuyumi smiled at him.

"You're such a bright boy, Kyoya," she said, "Everything you do, you do exceptionally well. But tell me, will you ever be happy?" Kyoya glanced at her before returning to his notes.

"To be honest, whether I'm happy or unhappy has nothing to do with it."

* * *

_My oldest brother had already graduated from medical school, and was in training at the same hospital as my father, as his successor. My second brother was still in medical school, and was planning to get an MBA after he graduated so he could support our brother. And then there was me, the third son._

"Kyoya," said the boy's father as the family ate breakfast the next morning. He didn't look up from his newspaper. Between that paper and his glasses catching the light, it was difficult to see his expression. "Today is the day that Suoh's son is going to be transferring into your class, right?" He didn't wait for a response from his son.

"We've done business with the Suoh group for many years now, and we have a wonderful relationship with them. But competition is still a possibility. So I've been thinking. Your befriending young Suoh would be in our family's best interest." He folded the newspaper and turned to face Kyoya.

"But whatever you do, Kyoya, don't forget. Always keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Yes, sir. I remember."

"Staying at the head of the class isn't enough. Both of your brothers did the same when they were in school. I'm sure you are all aware that it'll take more than that to satisfy me. I'm counting on you, Kyoya." Kyoya noticed both of his older brothers cast wary glances in their father's direction. He nodded.

"Yes, sir. I know that."


End file.
